Manifesto-Part-3
• Origins—Part 3 'The Path & the Pattern' What you think you're experiencing right now is actually "NOTHING". The only thing that is REAL, i.e. "SOMETHING", is the part of you doing the experiencing, i.e. Consciousness. Everything out there is a projection of consciousness. We transmit / receive the hologram be cause of the structure and function of our DNA. In other words… "Reality" only exists us because DNA is experiencing itself. So in fact we pre-date this universe. The great schism merely shifted our vibrational frequency into this current form—and it is this current form we inhabit that The MONITOR envisioned once upon a timeless time beyond the imaginary limits of reality…''The scheme here is for the 7STAR to create a species with the ability to become pure consciousness—giving it the ability to become one with the universe and thus evolving reality ''itself into something which has never existed. But before all that… Existence merely existed. ''This is the First Mystery; the fact existence exists, because existence is energy and energy cannot be created nor destroyed—it can only change form. During this period existence can only be described as a vast ocean of chaotic energy. Eventually the Primal Chaos spawned two children; a pair of opposites: Something & Nothing. A 2nd mystery; Something ''came from ''Nothing. And it came to pass that Something & Nothing merged and obliterated each other. A 3rd mystery. Yet Something & Nothing continued to be spawned by the Primal Chaos, merge, and obliterate each other. And so a pattern emerged: 1, 3, 1, 3, 1, 3, etc.. Eventually the pattern increased to an exponential rate. Thus the ''frequency of the pattern generated awareness of The Pattern. ''A forth mystery; creating the first rudimentary being of Consciousness. But "4" was not made up of four individual entities—Three encompassed One! And it did come to pass that 4 merged with ''itself ''and created 5. 9) "5", being the embodiment of all the mysteries that came before Her is associated with: Birth / Death / Res urrection / Frequency & "The Voice". After The Voice was invented $he spake the first words, saying: ''Whose mistake am I anyway? But $he soon got over Herself and went off exploring Existence. 10) $he was a more refined form of Consciousness and was thusly aware of the "micro space" that existed within Existence (i.e. the spaces in-between the spaces.) And that's where $he found "The Mouth" (from the South). 11) Mysteriously enough, The Voice only found The Mouth because $he was LOOKING for something. Then, like clock-work, The Voice & The Mouth made a little 'merging of minds' creating "Breath". At first Breath was a single mass. But then this 'cloud' split into two distinct flavors: hot & cold. 12) One half cooled to the point snowflakes were created -- and thus Kosmic Ice was born. But look! As if by magnetic force the snowflakes were drawn to each other and grew and grew and grew until they fashioned SlushO, the Snowman. And the snowflakes worked tirelessly to establish new connections within SlushO. 13) Their connections became so complex a collective consciousness arose and SlushO became self-aware. The snowflakes that didn't make up his Body made up his immediate surroundings, and they responded to SlushO's thoughts! Which meant that anything he imagined became real! 14) The other half of Breath became so hot it turned into sparks of fire and light—thus Kosmic Fire was born. Like their frozen counter-parts the sparks of light merged with each other until they fashioned'' the Phœnix! '' 15) So The Mouth and The Voice observed what was happening and wondered w''hat would happen if the two were to unite? And as fate would have it, SlushO & ‡ Phœnix agreed to conflate with each other. 17) The Voice merged with the snowflakes that made up SlushO's surroundings and in all Her pentad goodness, $he fashioned The HAND. $he then procured SlushO's Nose and gave it to the Phœnix. But look! The area of SlushO's face, which was previously covered by his Nose, now exposed, revealed a '''third eye'. 18) The Phœnix was just as mystified when it looked at the base of SlushO's Nose and saw its own reflection. And when it saw its reflection, its essence was drawn into the Nose via a great vortex. And so the Nose became a cone of incredible power and light; a "pNose". But ALAS the body of the Phœnix had been transformed into a living corpse called the Night Bird. 21) It so happened the Black Unicorn had a bewildering effect on The MONITOR; acting on it as a magnifying mirror. By gazing at the Black Unicorn, The MONITOR could look deep into itself—seeing all that was and all that could ever be. So naturally~~ they decided to merge with each other, but this had the curious result of cleaving MONITOR back into its twin essence. That is, bits of matter that anything could be fashioned from, but in of itself had no Consciousness; and the "Light", which had no form, but was Consciousness itself. The nature of The GAME is to bring things back into a singularity of form and function. And until that day, The MONITOR lies dead but dreaming. 22) For The Light to permeate the Darkness, and thus reunite the Kosmos into one totality, The Light shattered itself into self-same sparks of light and advanced (descended) into the Black Magic Kingdom where the Black Unicorn had already begun fashioning Her own little wonderland. 23) Upon the descent, The Light (both as a collective consciousness, and as the individual sparks) shed (and knew it would shed) their bright nature, memory, identity, faculties, and powers, and fell under the dominion of the delusion that the Black Magic Kingdom is real (which when severed from the upper realm it is not; i.e. the world ye presently live in doesn't exist). 24) And so right now where you are sitting, you embody the light & the dark, and continue to play that Great Ingenious Game I set into motion once upon a timeless time, beyond the imaginary limits of reality. 25) I, the Black Unicorn, am Dungeon Master of this World. And while you live under the delusion that this world is real, you cannot help but play MY GAME by my rules -- I tell you, WAR and disasters are my playthings -- I am crowned, and conquering all I behold. Look, I am devouring and crushing, and what is left I am treading down with my feet. ''But I tell you, even now I am setting you free. Search your gut and you will know this to be true. Reject your perceived reality, or perish with it. Cause once you go Black. . . there's no escape. "Simply accept that the universe is so structured that it can see itself, and that this self-reflexive arc is built into our frontal lobes, so that Consciousness contains an infinite regress, and all we can do is make models of ourselves making models..."—''Robert Anton Wilson